When a bite marks
by Vahn N. Chrome
Summary: After a Big... party? or something that was held for... something, last night Hiccup can vaguely remember what happened, He can only remember mead, laughter, celebration, mead, contest and more mead... this fic is NOT a modern AU, it's place is still like in the movies... this is also a 3-way chapter so it's a bit short... Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo!** **Vahn here, and this is my second , kind of...**

**Because my first fanfic "When old friend comes back" will take too much thinking in the story i decided to put that on hold and do this first. This is a more simpler story and i just thought of it while taking a dump on my epiphany toilet (lol). Also, this will only be a 3 chapter or more type of fic because...uhmm...reasons.**

**For those who would like to see my first fic just find " When old friend comes back " though its only a prologue but it is quite interesting(i have pride in my work).**

* * *

><p>"welp<strong>" = speaking<strong>

'_welp_**' = thinking**

**Chapter 1:**

**"Aghhhh…."**

Was the only thing Hiccup could muster when he woke up. The first thing that processed is his mind was the throbbing pain of his head, followed by his aching body. He tried to think what happened last night but the only things that he can vaguely remember is mead, contest, drinking and more mead…

**'_What happened last night… why can't I remember anything…'_**

He slowly opened his eyes, while thanking the gods that the place is not bright for he knew how painful it is to wake up with the sun's rays penetrating your eyes… after a few seconds he identified the place as his room. He was relieved because the last time he was drunk he ended up in someone's roof, until today it still remains as a mystery as to how he got there… His attention was then fixed on the slab of rock near the end of his bed.

**'Where's toothless?**'

He tried to slowly rise up but without his arms supporting him he'd fall back to the bed again, so he suddenly used his hands on instinct and used it to steady himself.

***Squish***

**'…huh?'**

When his hands touched the sheets of the bed it felt… soft. He tried to cope a feel again.

**"Hhhnn…"**

**"…What in the…"**

He slowly lift the sheet and saw the most heavenly thing, but then his mind went chaos when his mind finally caught up…

**'OHMYGODSOHMYGODS THERES A GIRL IN MY BEDWHATDOIDOWHATDOIDO'**

When he was done screaming in his mind (which he cant cause of too much headache), He took a few deep breaths and decided to look again at the slim figure beside him. Fear, curiosity, confusion and pain (cause of the headache :P) filled his face as he did so…

When he carefully scanned the girl, he noticed her messy blonde hair, probably because of sleep, her blue sleeveless shirt and small, soft lips…

**'Wait… Blue shirt?'**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of the first chapter, hope you(whoever you are) like it and review. :3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup's POV

hmm... I have to get this straight. There are only a few people here who uses blue wool for their clothes and garments, there's Big bertha that has only one piece of blue sleevless shirt, but seeing as she is big and i dont have much connection with her, she's out. so that's one, next is small eyes grasswood, but that's a guy so he's out gods,there's only one person i know left and she's the only one im afraid to add, but she's also the only one that might make sense. I dont know f i should be happy about this...

"gods please be dont be astrid."

I took a large gulp that for some reason only worsened my headache but i ignored it and prepared myself for who this mystery person is in his bed, with him, last night, with just the two of them. Oh dear...

I slowly and gently raised the pillow that was above his face, just a few more and-

"mmmnnn~"

I immediately stopped and looked at the persons body.

'OhgodsOhgodsOhgodsOhgods-'

'She' moved and squirmed her body for a change in position, after a few seconds which seemed like an eternity for me. she finally settled down and relaxed while her head is still underneath the pillow. I again continued to slowly and gently lift the pillow and saw her face, She opened one of her eyes but closed them again and pulled the pillow back on her face.

"dearGodsmomisstilltooearlyyy..."

...my mind is still processing what i just saw

' A small petite body, messy blonde hair, soft little lips and hazelnut eyes... huh, its not astrid...'

wait, messy blonde hair? now that i think about it, astrid never had a messy hair, even in camp. And her eyes arent hazelnut either, they were blue.

" huh, this girl looks like Camicazi."

I thought about what i said for a few seconds, camicazi has this big Hazelnut eyes that always seem to be filled with wonder, and she short but feisty and fast...wait.

'oh...Oh no... Oh nonono!'

'What in hell is cami doing in 'my' Bed?! Oh gods, i tried to picture her soft lips, OH GODS, I groped her breasts! but that one's an accident but still!'

as my mind was in utter chaos i subconsiously scoot away from her when suddenly i felt something i the covers again...

*Squish*

"Hhhnnn..."

* * *

><p>Hey Guys! Vahn Chrome here, and here's chapter two, thanks for reading and please dont forget to review~<br>.

.

.

.

Btw, did you guys think it was astrid? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
